1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical interconnection systems, and more specifically, to improved power connectors and contacts
2. Discussion of the Background
A variety of power connectors are available in the art, such as, e.g., products by companies, such as, e.g., Winchester Electronics.
For example, Winchester Electronics offers a line of press-fit power terminals for backplane applications that feature C-Press® compliant pin technology. Winchester Electronics'press-fit power terminals may be used in wire-to-board power applications, such as, e.g., to provide a cost-effective and reliable method to connect lead wires terminated with ring or fork tongue terminals to backplanes. In some examples, power terminals have a DIP (Dual In-line Package) footprint and are available in 6 or 10 positions, with or without protective insulation, and with or without 6/32, 4/40, M3 or M4 mating screws. In addition, a 10-position power terminal with two 0.250 inch Quick Disconnect tabs is also available. Winchester Electronics offers a 121 Series, including, e.g., a 0.100×0.300 inch grid 10-position power terminals and a 0.125×0.250 inch grid 6-position power terminals.
In addition, Winchester Electronics offers a line of PC Power connectors that provide means of supplying low-to-mid range power for board-to-board applications. In some examples, PC Power connectors are available in 8, 12 and 30-position socket receptacles and pin headers. In addition, connector types are available in straight and right-angle solder terminations as well as in straight compliant press-fit terminations. In addition, compliant press-fit connectors are available for the standard press-fit PCB hole size of 0.64″ and also in a 0.080″ PCB hole size for the direct drop-in replacement of solder termination connectors.
PC Power compliant termination connectors utilize Winchester's unique C-Press® contact design. The press-fit installation of C-Press® contacts do not require soldering and, as a result, can be a more cost-effective means of board termination. In addition, C-Press contacts readily conform to plated through-holes and maximize mating surface area for reliable and effective board connections.
In addition, Winchester Electronics offers CompactPCI® Power Connectors that are designed to the requirements of PICMG® Power Interface Specification 2.11 R1.0 for use in connecting CompactPCI pluggable power supplies to backplanes in sub-rack equipment based on IEEE 1101.1, IEEE 1101.10, and VITA 30 packaging specifications.
In this regard, the PICMG Power Interface Specification recommends using 47-position power connectors in all new CompactPCI system designs, superseding prior practices incorporating either similar looking 38-position connectors or DIN 24+8 Type-M power connectors. Typical CompactPCI system packaging involves right-angle male connectors to be mounted onto daughtercards (e.g., free boards) and vertical female socket connectors to be mounted onto backplanes (e.g., fixed boards).
In addition, systems containing 3U power supplies utilize one mated pair, while systems containing 6U power supplies use two mated connector pairs. In addition, the 47-position CompactPCI Power Connector provides both versatility and performance through its combination of DC and AC power contacts.
As for backplane systems, some illustrative background backplane systems include a complex printed circuit board that is referred to as the backplane or motherboard, and several smaller printed circuit boards that are referred to as daughtercards or daughterboards that plug into the backplane. Each daughtercard may include a chip that is referred to as a driver/receiver. The driver/receiver sends and receives signals from driver/receivers on other daughtercards. For example, a signal path is formed between the driver/receiver on a first daughtercard and a driver/receiver on a second daughtercard. The signal path includes an electrical connector that connects the first daughtercard to the backplane, the backplane, a second electrical connector that connects the second daughtercard to the backplane, and the second daughtercard having the driver/receiver that receives the carried signal.
Previously, power socket contacts were often fabricated by the use of machining techniques (e.g., screw machining). However, such techniques have some limitations, such as, for example, fabrication costs.
A need exists in the art for improved power connectors and for improved power connector contacts and methods of fabrication of such connectors and contacts.